Iced Tea
by wild alyss
Summary: Dean ends up on the other side of the looking-glass. AU mid-Season 3.
1. part one

Rose's laugh echoed throughout the inside of the T

**Part One**

He has the dream again. The one with the white house, green lawn, garden, stone walkway, and the picket fence – the works. He wakes up in the bed with white sheets and white walls. A few decorative pictures and plants scattered around the walls. The big bay windows let the early morning light in and he can smell and hear the sea through the open windows. He rooms somewhat neat. Clothes folded in open drawers, some hanging from the hamper near the door.

He knows this part well. This house has become all too familiar to him in the months he's been dreaming of it. It's the smell of crisp linen that hits him when he wakes and the new wood finisher on the floor in the hallway that takes him down the staircase into the foyer. The lemony kitchen smell mixed with coffee grounds and something home cooked. It's not he place he can Carmen shared this place is lighter and so not Dean.

He can hear her in the kitchen. He never sees her face. Just her long wavy brown hair as she walks away, the blue she always seems to wear that makes her skin shine in the summer sunlight. He doesn't know who she is but she calms him. She's unlike anyone he's met before in this universe or the next. And maybe that's the reason he keeps dreaming of her.

The first time he sees her it was in their garden. Bent over a flower bed clad in jeans a navy blue shirt and a blue baseball hat. Her hair hung down blocking his view of her face as she careful placed every blub in the holes they had made. The next few times she was sleeping facing away from him and he just lay there watching her. After those it had been wandering around this house following her as she did her daily chores.

And now she was here, in the kitchen making some kind of something quietly humming to herself. If she was aware of his presence she never showed it.

He watches her from behind, leaning against the door frame. She moves around the kitchen grabbing cups, plates, and various other utensils. A salad, some kind of sandwiches and two glasses of fresh iced tea complete with lemons and mint leaves. And that's usually where the dream ended. About to see who this mystery woman was and then he would awake in some dingy motel room, Sam furiously typing away at the computer researching for their next case.

Instead he came face to face with Bela Talbot, holding a sandwich with a candle in the middle.

"Happy Birthday Dean! Make a wish."


	2. part two

Rose's laugh echoed throughout the inside of the T

**Part Two**

It's the comfortable feeling he gets when he sits on the firm leather couch of their house that scares him the most. The cold beer in one hand and her fingers intertwined with his in the other. The low bark of the TV as they watch some random HBO special before drifting upstairs and going to bed.

It's dark outside and the summer wind barely makes it through the windows to reach him.

He sits silently gulping the last cool taste of yeast. He doesn't know much about where ever he is but he's picked a few ticks of information along the way. One, Sam is a lawyer. Just as he should be, and engaged to Sarah which surprised Dean. Who knew in this twisted mirror she would end up with his brother? Second, the Impala is still in his possession and still equipped with an armory in the trunk. Which lead to the third and final piece of his investigation. He still hunted all those things that haunt the earth. It didn't surprise him much, maybe what surprised him more was the fact that Bela helped. And that he actually accepted that help. Her desk, he discovered was littered with case files, artifacts, notes, diagrams, history and etc.

In those few small details Dean began to piece together his life here. It wasn't so different from the one before (besides not being hell-bound). Everything seemed normal. Except for one tiny, tiny detail.

The girl currently snuggled into his chest. If he ever thought he'd see Bela Talbot this vulnerable he would have laughed.

It was weird. To have her here. In place of all those other girls he dreamed of. Cassie, Layla, Carmen. They were all special in there own right but Bela was the only one he could truly say he hated. She betrayed him far too many times for him to trust her. He didn't need her around tying on eye up on both her hands just making sure she wasn't playing him. But the Bela Talbot he knew was a player. He didn't know what threw him more – Bela's usually tricks or this woman he was playing house with.

All afternoon he had been waiting for the outrage, the shock of discovering Dean Winchester in her house (there house) but it never came.

So he plays along for now. Even though he's fumbled through his lines and the plays become ruined. It was the birthday kiss that threw him the most. Her soft lips pressed up against his, his eyebrows raised in surprise as he froze. Her worried expression when she pulled away before he quickly replaced her lips on his hoping she wouldn't notice his hesitancy.

Dean glanced at the sandy blonde headed woman beside him. Her breathing had evened out and her light green eyes were now closed. He had decided earlier on today that this definitely wasn't the Bela from his world and until he knew more about her she was just some other girl. It didn't matter if she looked exactly like the cruel bitch of his world so far she had done nothing to prove otherwise. So he lifted her up with ease into his arms. Carefully shifting her head onto his shoulder. Slowly he started to creak through the house he made his way up the stairs and then into their bedroom.

Bela let out a small sigh and slowly began to open her eyes. Dean let out a small smile and gently placed her down on the bed. Her eyes were drenched in sleep but she still managed to open them a little.

"You aren't my Dean are you?" She managed to sleepily mumble out, her British accent slurring some of the words together.

Dean's eyes widened but he answered a chocked 'yes' out in shock.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" She asked a little more coherently, sitting up against the headboard the unmade sheets and comforter surrounding her feet at the edge.

"No" Dean spoke again standing awkwardly next the bed his hands tucked tightly away in his jeans.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes again. Dean couldn't tell if she was crying. The only light in the room came from the hallway and with the door partially closed it only dimly lit a small portion of the room. She let out a long breath her eyes darted up to meet his in the dark.

" What do you want to know?"


End file.
